


Two Night Stand

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Two Night Stand (2014) Fusion, Blizzards & Snowstorms, College Student Sanghyuk, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Dramedy, From Sex to Love, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Save them, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Top Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Work In Progress, they're both bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 2





	Two Night Stand

**6:40 PM**

"So you're not staying in Seoul?"

Sanghyuk shook his head."Nah,I want to catch up on things before the break ends."He doesn't have to be looking at Hakyeon to know that the older is rolling his eyes at him."There you go again with work."He says,obviously annoyed(not for the first time)at the younger boy's workaholic tendencies."It's all about work with Sanghyuk-ah.It's why you can't keep a steady relationship let alone get laid."

Sanghyuk cringed internally.Pretty much everyone who knew Sanghyuk knew that the fact that he was almost twenty-four and still a virgin was a _very_ sensitive topic for him.And yet Hakyeon had decided to go there anyway. 


End file.
